Phantoms of the past
by samurai89
Summary: My first FanFic. Please go easy on it,it will probably suck since i have little experience in writing stories. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Northern War

This my first FanFic so please no extreme bashing or insulting.I am just a begginer.

The sun was setting in the horizon as Letin watched atop a hill a battle that had reached it's climax. The three Claymores who fought against Riful of the west ,and won, were now splitting up, the strongest one heading east while the other two were heading back to the town.

Letin's eyes watched the two weaker warriors walk through the forest, he kept his gaze on them until he felt a familiar presence. _Rubel, _he muttered to himself while producing a wide grin that revealed his white teeth.

The warrior ran as fast as he could in a nearly 'inhuman' speed down the hill. Past the trees, branches and numerous roots that grew in the green forest Letin reached the bottom. Ahead he could see four figures, the two warriors who fought Riful, another warrior whose yoki was barely detectable and a familiar face in Letin's memory.

As he silently moved closer watching every step he took making sure he was not detected he could make out the conversation between the weakest warrior in the whole group who had her sword drawn and the man with glasses standing next to the warrior whose yoki was the faintest.

"….even with the two of you, you wont be able to defeat this one, she's a bit special you see"

Then the other Claymore spoke up ,by the looks of it she was wearing nothing but a blue coat that covered her whole body. "And Galatea, What happened to Galatea?" She demanded.

"She abandoned her original mission and came up with that blatant lie, after we heard her report we chopped her head off right away"

Letin could see the obvious shock on the two warriors faces, but the man continued.

"I wish I could say that, but she's a rather useful individual. We spared her life, she'll be sent on dangerous missions for a while" He paused to lift his head and directed his gaze on the warrior who had her sword drawn.

"Clare, im here to give you a mission"

The Claymore was surprised to hear this. "A Mission?"

"Numerous Awakened beings have appeared in the northern lands ,and several warriors under the command of number seven have already lost their lives. Your mission this time is to take out those Awakened Beings"

Letin now knew what they were talking about, Isley of the north had gathered an army of Awakened beings and was causing quite some havoc.

The man continued "The Organization is prepared to send a large number of warriors, and your one of them, basically. Complete this mission and we might reward you this should be considered a great chance for runaway warriors like you two, well you don't need to decide right away, we've already shown you that we can kill you anytime"

The man was walking away from the warriors but paused to lift a finger.

"Ah, and, that boy you had around, it seems he went to the north, he might still be looking for you"

One of the warriors was wearing a shocked expression, as if she had seen a ghost. Not that ghosts would scare Claymores though.

The man was about to talk when Letin got a little bit too close. He turned around quickly and looked to the direction where Letin was hidden behind a tree. _Damm the old man's good _Letin thought aloud.

"Come out now if you value your life!" The man demanded.

_Guess I cant hide now _Letin mumbled. He took a step out and into view of all the warriors whose eyes were now on him. "Well, well." He began with a smirk, "Seems like you still have the habit of scaring your warriors, eh, Rubel"

Rubel's reaction was that of surprise but he quickly calmed himself and maintained his composure.

"Heh, the fifth one. What a surprise to encounter you here" Rubel said in his usual deep tone. But inside he was scared, and Letin knew this. For they had a deep past.

"Don't be so surprised, it's been a while hasn't it?" Letin said through a smirk. "You know, Isley seems to be acting up recently, what could have caused that I wonder"

"So you knew?"

"Pretty much, Kaim, Zed and Ren are all up in the north, the 'first' has decided to stop Isley and has ordered us to meet up in Pieta"

"So, he has taken action huh?. What are you doing here then"

"I was watching an interesting battle, Riful of the west retreated against three warriors, can you believe that?"

"That does not concern me, if you do not have anything else to say I will leave, goodbye" Rubel turned his back once more and walked away, but was stopped by Letin's next words.

"Aren't you going to issue an execution order? I thought deserters like me were meant to be killed on sight"

Rubel stopped in his tracks, he knew if he did he would just be wasting manpower that was needed somewhere else. He had to swallow his pride.

"Even if I ordered ten warriors against you, you would just kill them without much effort 'Letin the Lion" Those last words were bitter to say but they were the truth.

Letin is a 'special' warrior, he was among nine others whose power was immense.

"Well then, goodbye" Rubel said before disappearing in the tree's along with the other Claymore.

Letin now turned to the remaining warriors who ,by this time, had their swords drawn. Their faces showed confusion and fear, and Letin knew why. They must be thinking he was a male awakened one. He showed them a kind smile only to see even more angry faces.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" The warrior that Rubel addressed as Clare shouted at Letin.

"I know that you think i am a Awakened one,but im telling you now that im not."

"Clare,i think he is telling us the truth,besides,why would Awakened ones carry their own swords with them,also,he said he was a deserter like us"

Letin had his own giant Claymore on his back,but he did not wear anything else that would resemble a Claymore. His attire composed of leather boots,brown trousers and a fur vest. He was just as tall the both of the warriors,maybe even taller. His brown hair was short and uncombed.

Clare looked at Letin with fierce eyes but soon lowered her sword and put it on her back.The other doing the same.

"You still have not answered my question,who are you?"

"I am Letin,former number five"

Both women were surprised. "Number five? How long have you been a deserter" The one wearing a blue coat replied.

"I will need some time to tell you the whole story,in any case,we need to hurry north to Pieta"

"We?"

"Didn't Rubel give you a mission just now? You'll be in a worse situation than you are now if you disregard orders.Now come one,we have to hurry" Letin began to walk expecting the two to follow him,and they did.

"I'm sorry for the late introduction,but i am Jeane, number nine"

"I'm Clare, number forty-seven"

Letin stopped,now it was his turn to be surprised._Number forty-seven!? A weakling such as her made Riful of the west retreat? _Letin shook this thought off his head and continued north. He would have to tell them about himself when he gets a chance.

Authors note: After I finished the whole chapter I realized that there was a time skip between the battle between Riful and Clare + Jean's encounter with Rubel. After realizing this I hit myself on the head. I could not change the story at this point so please bear with that mistake.


	2. Alliance

Claymore Fanfic Chapter 2

**Organisation Head quarters**.

Rubel was in a meeting with the other chiefs of the organisation. Before the meeting he had told his report about the encounter with the 'fifth'. The whole council was shocked to hear this news so this meeting was arranged to discuss what to do.

"This may be our only chance to eliminate them for good! Let us take this opportunity to kill them" One of the chiefs yelled out.

"We cannot, they will crush anything we throw at them. We have already tried to eliminate them once but it did not work. Rubel." Ermita turned his head to look at man sat opposite him, "what did the fifth say about the situation in the north?"

Rubel breathed out gently then began to speak. "He said that the first has ordered all of them to stop Isley, the third, the sixth and the seventh are already there."

The chiefs who were concerned and rowdy were now silent. Orsay, Rimuto and Rado were now looking at the elder, waiting to hear his words about this.

The elder who sat on a throne-like chair lifted his head off his fingers and began. "If all the warrior's including the first are up in the North we cannot take any action against them. Our only weapon against them is Alicia but she is not complete yet. For now we have to leave them, there is nothing we can do"

The elder's words made some of the chiefs angry but they knew better than to doubt him. The meeting was had now ended and Rubel left the room, but outside waiting for him was Ermita.

"So, what do you think about this?" Ermita asked.

"The elder is right, they are too powerful if they are in one place. The first seems to know what he's doing"

"It has always been like that"

"We will just have to see what happens then"

**City of Pieta, Northern lands of Alphonse.**

The wind was unusually still and the snow did not fall. It was as if the forces of nature were afraid at what was about to happen. The citizens of the city were in shock to see what was in front of them.

In the town square there were twenty five Claymores gathered. Kaim watched through the window on the top floor of an inn with Zed sat on the bed. They already had their swords on their back as a man walked through the door.

"So, are they here yet?" Zed asked the robed man.

"Most of them, although the first is not yet here" He replied in a deep voice.

"Kaim, let's go. We need to go to the meeting place" Zed said to the young warrior who curiously stared at the window. Kaim broke his gaze from the town square and turned to his comrades.

"Alright then" Was all that he said before all three of them left the room.

A few minutes later they entered a old house just outside the city. Inside there were five other people who sat around a small fire. The trio sat down on empty seats before looking at the man in the middle.

He had his sword strapped to his back, as with all the other warriors. He had his arms crossed and was staring at the fire. "The first said he would come later, he told us for now not to reveal ourselves."

"So we just wait here? That's boring" The warrior to his left blurted out

"We can disguise ourselves as citizens and observe them"

"Well at least im not sat here doing nothing, well im going to do some observing" The warrior stood from his chair and left the room. The rest doing the same.

The town was still and quite as Clare and Jeanne looked around to see frightened civilians. Then, the silence was broken when Clare swiftly drew her sword and turned around just in time to block and incoming attack.

"It's been a long time Clare!" The rowdy warrior said before breaking off.

"Helen!" Clare's voice was filled with surprised as she saw an old friend.

Helen suddenly jumped back as Jeanne's sword cam in between the two. Jeanne was about to lunge forward but was stopped by a different warrior.

"She's just saying hello to an old friend, don't interfere" The short haired Claymore said.

"Deneve!" Clare said in as much astonishment as the first time.

"It's a pretty lousy greeting. Respect needs to be paid even if you are old friends" Jeanne replied before being broken off by Helen.

Jeanne and Deneve now sheathed their swords and Helen began to speak, "What's with you Clare? Your always being partnered up with stubborn people" Helen stopped to turn to Jeanne "What's your number comrade? Just so you know im twenty two and this one's fifteen"

"My name is Jeanne, number nine" Jeanne replied bluntly.

Helen's jaw fell in surprise, "Eh?! A single digit? Clare's number forty seven you know!"

"Clare saved my life, what does our number status have to do with that?"

Deneve who was listening to their conversation now finally spoke up. "Looks like not all single digits are intolerable, I apologise for earlier, but do believe that Helen did not have any ill intentions"

"No, I said too much as well, it wasn't something I should say to comrades fighting together"

Helen feeling a bit awkward apologised "Ermm, ye, sorry bout that, he he"

The mood had now lightened up as the four were sharing smiles with each other, apart from Deneve who had her usual composure. Their awkward meeting was interrupted by a light girlish voice.

"Everyone please gather around, we will now be briefing you on this mission. My name if Flora, Number eight of the Organization" Flora stood on a step so that everyone could hear her. The warriors gathered around and looked at the number eight.

"So that's number eight huh?" Helen moved closer to speak to her. "Hey, since there's two single digits you having the lowest must mean your our leader right?"

"No, there's another who is lower number than me" She turned her head to face an approaching figure, "She's our leader".

Everyone turned to look at the approaching warrior. She had long golden hair that reached to her chest and the distinctive silver eyes of a Claymore. However, there was someone else behind her. The person was wearing a brown cloak that covered the body and leather boots. He also had golden hair and silver eyes.

"Ey, is that who I think it is?" Letin had asked looking at the mysterious person.

"I think it is" Zed had answered.

"What's he thinking?!" Kaim said while confused.

"Shut up and watch" Ren had ordered.

They were not the only ones confused, the warriors who had gathered were now asking questions amongst themselves. The new arrivals had walked to the top of a platform and turned to face the dumbfounded and uncertain warriors. There were murmurs going all around but Flora stepped in and performed her Windcutter. The snow around her was blown away as she swung her sword and put it back in as quick as a blink of an eye.

"Everyone, please be quiet, Miria will explain this situation to you"

Everyone was silent and watched the two new arrivals with curios eyes. Miria looked around to inspect the warriors that will be under her command. There were twenty six of them including her, also they will be getting unexpected help.

Miria stepped up and began to speak. "It is good of all of you to gather here from your areas, I am Miria, number six of the organization and your leader. We have been sent up north to exterminate the numerous Awakened ones that have been causing trouble here"

The crowd of warriors were in shock to hear this.

"Numerous awakened ones! That's impossible" A warrior blurted out in disbelief, some of the other warriors nodded in agreement.

"Weather you believe it or not there are numerous awakened ones here and it is up to us to stop them" Miria said in an attempt to calm them down.

"We cant fight if they are in large numbers! Well be killed" Panic was starting to spread as some warriors got nervous. However, one warrior who stood out the most showing her rippling muscles and armed with two claymores on her back did not falter.

"Heh, were trained to fight demons, if your pissin your panties just by hearing them you should get out of here now" She said with a intimidating smirk on her face.

"What a show off, look she's even got two claymores with her, what's with that?" Helen had asked no one in particular.

"She's Undine number eleven. She claims to have more strength than any warrior, thus her double sword style" Deneve answered.

"Eh, really?"

Undine's insult seemed to have calmed the nerve racked and in experienced warriors allowing Miria to continue.

"It is true that if we try to fight with our current strength It will not be enough, but, we do have allies"

"Allies?" Clare had curiously murmured to herself.

"I will introduce you now " Miria had taken a step back to let the stranger take the stage.

He moved the cloak to reveal his brown fur trousers and cotton shirt. The handle and hilt of his claymore was clearly visible as he stepped in front of the crowd.

"I am Veerten, former number one. Me and my comrades have come here to assist you with the Awakened ones" He scanned the crowd civilians and warriors to look for his comrades,they were all there as he had ordered. "I will announce their names and ranks, first we have Telfar former number two, please come here as i call out your name"

The dumbfounded warriors looked around them and saw a man that came walking out from the crowd of civilians, he had golden hair and silver eyes, he wore woolen trousers,leather boots,a blue shirt with a white overcoat. The man known as Telfar walked up to the platform and stood just behind his commander.

"Ren former number three please come up"

"Guess im in" Ren wore a similar attire to Letin but instead of a fur vest he had a thick woolen shirt. Like his comrade he took position behind his commander.

"Jassan former number four please come up"

The next man walked up from the crowd and took the same position as his comrades

"Letin former number five please come up"

"Eh, Letin?" Clare turned around to see Letin walk up to the platform,"So that's where he went off to"

"Huh? You know him Clare?" Helen had asked

"He was traveling with me and Jeanne but once we got into the city he walked off somewhere"

The warriors were certainly confused, some of them asked questions but Veerten continued.

"Kaim former number six please come up"

Kaim silently walked away from the crowd and up the platform next to his comrades.

"Zed former number seven come up please"

Another warrior joined with his friends.

"Rukat former number eight come up please"

A large man stepped out from the crowd and walked up to the platform, his muscles shown rippling just like Undine's and his height was much like hers as well.

"Melick former number nine please come up"

A man clad in steel armor stepped up, he was by far the odd one out.

"And finally Arsal former number ten step up"

And with the final man the whole group was complete, nine warriors stood arrayed in a line behind their commander who handed the stage to Miria. A long explanation was needed.

Authors note: Thank you to those who had written reviews, please to those who have not yet written them write them. I need some advice on how to make my story better. Sorry if the names are totally crap but it was kinda hard to think of medieval names that were not mentioned in history.


	3. Steel Nerves

Miria stood at the platform, all eyes on her expecting some kind of explanation for all of what was happening. She knew she would have to tell them the truth, the real reason why so many have been sent up north. However, she doubted they would like it.

Miria cleared her throat and began speaking in a firm voice. "Some of you are not going to believe what I am going to say, but this is the truth, the real reason why all of us have been sent to fight here in the north. The Organization has sent us here to die, they knew they had no chance of fighting these awakened ones so they sent us here to buy some time for them to think of a plan. In short we are all just sacrificial pawns"

"What!?" a warrior shouted in shock, most of the group were now shouting the same, they could not believe what they have just heard. How can they believe? Miria knew this would happen and there was no way around it.

"Now that you have heard all this will you still stay here to fight? Any of you can leave now and disobey the Organization and be branded as traitors. However, if you stay and fight your chances of surviving are raised. We are not fighting for the Organization, we are fighting for our very lives, if you want to take your chances you can leave now and take your life in your own hands, so what is your answer?"

The warriors were uncertain and shaken, their nerves were rattled and their thoughts in disarray. They have been given a choice, to leave and be hunted by the Organization or stay and fight knowing that the chances of winning was low.

Helen stepped up and shouted to her commander. "Im not going to run, if I know im going to die I might as well die fighting!" Her outburst caused some warriors to stiffen their nerves.

Now Clare had walked over to Helen and looked at Miria, her eyes firm with resolve. "I also cannot run, if our leader is you Miria I know that you will find us all a way out. I suspect that's why we have allies don't we?"

"Im also not going to run away" A warrior with long hair tied back in a ponytail said.

"Same for me"

"Me as well"

"How can I call myself the strongest of all warriors if I run? Im staying!" Undine had yelled out.

"If the Organization has sent us here expecting to die then im going to prove them wrong!"

Most of the warriors who a while ago, were scared and confused, now were yelling to their commander that they would not run. Miria was surprised at this, she thought that at least some of them might leave but she had been proven wrong, a smile crept up on her face when she realized it.

"If that is your choice then be it, I will assign you your teams. There are twenty-six of us here and there are ten warriors willing to help us, the odds are at our favour. Each team will have five or six warriors plus two of our allies warriors with them. It will be like a normal awakened being hunting team, there will be no special strategy. Now, the captains are me, number eight Flora, Number nine Jeanne, Number eleven Undine and number thirteen Veronica. All of those names I mentioned please come up"

The captains were now lining up except for Miria who still had to assign the team members. " I will now separate you into your teams, there will be no objections. Number fourteen Cynthia to Veronica's team, number fifteen Deneve to Undine's team, number seventeen Eliza to Jeanne's team , number eighteen Lily to Floras team, number twenty Cuinee to my team, number twenty-two Helen to Veronica's team"

"Wah? Not Miria's team" Helen said annoyed at the decision but went along with it anyway.

"Number twenty-four Zeruda to Undine's team, number twenty-seven Amelia to Jeanne's team, number thirty Wendy to Flora's team, number thirty-one Tabatha to my team, number thirty-five Pamela to Veronica's team, number thirty-six Claudia to Undine's team, number thirty-seven Natalie to Jeanne's team, number thirty-nine Carla to Flora's team, number forty Yuma to my team, number forty-one Matilda to Veronica's team, number forty-three Juliana to Undine's team, number forty-four Diana to Jeanne's team and number forty-seven Clare to Flora's team. Please go to your designated captain"

While the warriors were busy forming their teams Miria turned around to face Veerten. "You can choose which teams you go into"

"No, we are deserters and therefore have no rank, you are the commander therefore you must assign us" Was the mans reply.

Miria looked at his stern face and turned around to see that the five teams have been organized. "If you say so". She would have to find out the strengths of these male warriors later, for now she had the responsibility of putting them into a team.

"Former number one Veerten and former number ten Arsal to Jeanne's team, former number two Telfar and former number nine Melick to Veronica's team, former number three Ren and former number eight Rukat to Undine's team, former number four Jassan and former number seven Zed to my team and former number five Letin and former number six Kaim to Flora's team. That is all for now, please take a rest and prepare"

Miria took a deep breath and exhaled, this was a long day and she needed some rest, but before that she had something else to do. She turned around and went up to Veerten as he was just about to leave with the rest of the warriors. "Please follow me" she said as she walked off to a city gate. Veerten not knowing what was going on followed after her.

**South of Pieta, Northernlands of Alphonse**

Isley sat on a rock looking at the figure in front of him. "Rigaldo,what is the situation in the city?"

"There are twenty six Claymores inside the city, but.."

"But what?"

"The first is there as well"

Isley showed a rare face of interest as he broke his gaze to Rigaldo to look at the distant horizon. "Well well, if he is there that means the others are as well, so he decides to act this time"

"Maybe he is intent not to repeat the past"

"That may be" Isley stood up and stretched out his arms " If he is my opponent then it might be fun" He turned his eyes back to Rigaldo and looked at him with a serious gaze. "Do not over exert yourself fighting the fifth, you two have had a long rivalry but do not let him break your concentration."

"Yes sir"

"Now, In the name of Isley of the north stomp out the lives of every living being in Pieta" Isley said with a wide smile. "Make sure not one ember of life glows,now go and gather the army!"

"Yes sir" Rigaldo replied before he vanished into the shadow of the trees around them.

"The first eh….Maybe now is the time to settle it between us"

Authors note: Again thanks for reviews, I know you are impatient to know the history of the 10 which I swear I will reveal in the following chapters, please write a review so I can improve this. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Outskirts of Pieta**

The cave was small, dark, cold and damp. It could shelter at least a few people from the whirling white snow outside. Miria had led Veerten from the city so they would discuss the situation.

Out of habit Veerten lit a fire to illuminate the cave, he had grown this habit from years travelling. Once the fire was going Miria sat on a rock at the very back with her arms crossed across her chest.

Veerten sat cross legged just a few inches to her left, his eyes focused on the fire and his hands on his thighs. Outside they could hear metal boots clanking indicating that someone was approaching.

Helen and Deneve came in and instantly their attention turned towards the man sat staring at the fire. Both women took a seat on some large rocks. Just a few seconds later more footsteps could be heard and Clare came in.

The four were smiling at the joy of being reunited. Miria stood up and pulled out her claymore and held the tip over the fire.

"Its good that your all still here, here's to our reunion!" The other warriors mimicked their leaders actions and sat back down. However, everyone turned around in surprise to see Jeanne partially hidden near the cave entrance"

"Clare, you were followed!" Helen had shouted in anger.

"Calm down Helen, she's like us"

"What?"

"She means she is also half-awakened like the rest of you" The silent Veerten had said, all eyes turned on him in surprise.

"I did not want to interrupt a reunion between old friends but it seems like he said im involved in this" Jeanne said politely.

Miria turned to Veerten, "How did you know?" she asked.

"Your yoki was flowing irregularly, unlike the other warriors."

"You can tell just by our yoki, how?"

"My ability to sense Yoki have been sharpened over the many years I have walked this earth"

"I wanna ask a question, how did you two meet? It seemed like you planed this whole thing out" Helen had barged in the conversation.

"It was a chance meeting" Veerten began. "I knew that there was a commotion in the north about many awakened ones gathering together so I assembled all the warriors under my command and told them to meet up in Pieta since it's the closest village to the border. While travelling I met Miria on the road"

"So..How did you two pull this alliance thing off?"

"Veerten had the same mission as us, to eliminate the awakened ones in the north, it would be good sense to join forces to make things easier" Miria had finished.

"Now, with the introductions and explanations done I have some very crucial information you all must hear"

Everyone went silent and was intent on listening to what Veerten was about to say.

"As you know there are many awakened ones in the north. However" Veerten paused to take a breath before continuing, "Miria should already know this but there is also an Abyssal one who controls them"

Everyone, apart from Miria, was unsteadied by this news, an abyssal one and numerous awakened ones, what chance would they have?

"You…Gotta be jokin ere right?" Helen's words were filled with nervousness and fear knowing that they might have to fight with an abyssal one.

"No I am not" Veerten himself had a hint of fear in his voice although he was trying to hide it. "In this continent there are only three Abyssal ones, all of which are former number one's who have lost to their inner Yoma. Up until now they have been in-active but the events in the past few weeks seems to have made them come out of hiding"

"What do you think is the reason for that?" Miria had asked

"I do not know, but, we don't need to know right now. Because right now we are in a tight situation, even with the strength of me and my warriors it would still be difficult to fight with an abyssal one, especially this one"

"What do you mean?" Miria asked curios to why he said that last line.

"You should already know there are three Abyssal ones on this continent, one male and two females. To the south is Luciella, then there is Riful of the east. And finally and probably the most dangerous one is Isley of the north"

"Why is he such a danger?" More questions came from Miria, the others were only silent and intent on listening.

"Because he was the longest lasting male Claymore that was still part of the organization. His power is hard to contend with"

"Your speaking as if you've seen him before"

"I've fought him before yes. Years ago before you were even born there was an incident similar to the one we have now. Numerous awakened ones gathered in one place and a large number of warriors sent to kill them. One of those warriors was Isley, he lead a team of twenty warriors against eight-teen awakened ones. They won the battle but they had lost over half their number and this is when Isley himself awakened"

"Were you one of the warriors with Isley?"

"No, by that time I had left the organization and became a deserter, I was merely watching one of the biggest disasters to happen in the whole history of the organization." Veerten let out a sigh and continued "Last time I merely stood by and watched, I thought I had nothing to do with them anymore, but I was foolish to think that. Now I am here to prevent the same mistake from happening again" Veertens voice was filled with determination and courage. He sounded as if he would perform hid task like life depended on it.

**City of Pieta **

The snow was falling as the strong winds blew them down. In the town centre where just a while ago there was gathering of warriors was now empty. Every civilian had either already left or locked themselves in their houses.

Ren and Letin sat on the fountain in the middle, the water was not flowing and the water that was already in there was frozen and turned to hard, cold ice. Rens breath could be seen in white puffs near his nose and mouth.

"What do you think?" Letin asked breaking the silence between them.

"About what?" Ren replied turning to his long time friend and comrade.

"About this whole alliance thing, personally I don't like working with these warriors"

"Why's that?"

"They look at me as if im already awakened, just like before nothings changed"

"I guess"

"You still haven't told me what you think about it"

"I don't really care, as long as they don't get in my way they can do whatever they like" Rens voice sounded as if he didn't really care about the other warriors he was working with apart from the ones he already knew.

"You don't have good luck do you?" Letin began trying to brighten up the conversation.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, your captain is a muscle head and your with Rukat, another muscle head"

"I don't get what your saying"

"Well you know how Rukat is like, if he finds someone he thinks is stronger than him he fights them until he wins or gets beaten down"

"Let them settle it between themselves if a fight starts, there's nothing we can do to stop the two if they start to fight each other. Just hope they wont overuse their Yoki"

"Guess your right"

Silence once again came over the two. That is until a woman came out of one of the buildings, she wore the uniform of a Claymore and upon closer inspection it was one of the captains, Windcutter Flora.

The two stood up as she came over to where they were.

"Former number five Letin" Flora's voice was like that of an innocent little child, but there was nothing innocent about this warrior.

"Yes captain" Letin replied formally.

"Since you'll be fighting with the rest of us I need to know how strong you are. I would like to request a sparring match"

"Yes captain, of course"

A few other warriors came out to watch the two. Letin and Flora stood facing each other a fair distance apart. Letin had his sword drawn and took up a stance while flora only kept her hand on the handle of her sword.. The other teams were now coming out as well.

Letin took a deep breath then exhaled. He focused his vision on his opponent and lifted his blade over his right shoulder, then with a quick burst of speed he charged head on into his opponent.

Flora quickly dashed to her right and within a blink of an eye performed her Windcutter aiming for Letins left shoulder. Snow was blown away and a large clashing sound was heard.

When the snow finally settled the spectators were surprised to see Letins blade blocking Floras Windcutter. The two disengaged and went at each other again. Letin thrusting his blade while Flora was slashing.

They exchanged blows and parries as the clanging of metal against metal could be heard and sparks were seen. Then Letin did something unpredictable, he let go of his sword just as Flora was coming in for a slash to his right arm.

In a burst of speed using his yoki Letin instantly came to Floras right side and grabbed the handle of her sword then kicking her with powerful force, enough to make her feet take off the ground.

Flora was now disarmed and Letin had picked up his sword that he dropped earlier on. He walked over to where his captain landed.

"Do we finish this captain?" He asked mockingly

Flora got up and faced him. "Your strength is excellent, I admit defeat" Her voice was bitter and filled with annoyance but she could not ignore the strength she had just experienced.

"Thank you" Letin handed his captain her sword back and he sheathed his. He walked over to where Ren was stood.

"Her so called 'Windcutter' was pretty good" Ren said while smiling with amusement.

Letin took a look at his left shoulder and saw a small cut. "Fast" He simply said.


	5. NOTICE

**Notice**

Hello to all who read my story. I am abandoning this now because i doubt my own abilities to continue this further. In other words, i suck. I am putting this up for adoption, and every other story i have made as well. Sorry if you liked this (Doubt that).

Also i want to say that if i make a story it will probably last 1 month with a maximum of,most likeley, 5 chapters. So if i do make another story (Doubt that), it will probably be put up for adoption after a while.


End file.
